Starelco Energy Corporation
Starelco Energy Corporation (also known as Starelco, formerly known as Starelco Oil Company) is the name of a fictional massive petroleum corporation and later on interstellar fuel company. Fictional company history Starelco Energy Corporation is the world's largest conglomerate. Starelco Energy Corporation is notorious for its determination to make massive profits regardless of any laws or moral principles, and continually covertly uses unethical and illegal means to increase its profits. As such, it is involved in numerous criminal plots that require the opposition of the various es to stop. The name of the company resembles that of Exxon, an American petroleum company often criticized for its profiteering at the expense of the environment Infobox company | company_name = Starelco Inc. | company_logo = | company_type = Public ( )| company_slogan = | foundation = Pittsburgh, PA, U.S. (1886 as Sun Company Inc.)| founder = Joseph Newton Pew Philip Pisano Edward O. Emerson| location = Philadelphia, PA, U.S.| area_served = Worldwide| key_people = Lynn L. Elsenhans (Chairman), (President) & (CEO)| num_employees = 14,200 (2008) | industry = Oil & Gas operations| products = Petrochemical Petroleum Fuel Lubricants| market cap = US$ 4.60 billion (2009)| revenue = US$ 44.728 billion (2007)| operating_income = US$ 1.409 billion (2007)| net_income = US$ 891.00 million (2007)| assets = US$ 12.426 billion (2007)| equity = US$ 2.533 billion (2007)| homepage = http://www.Starelco.com/ }} has the headquarters of Sunoco]] .Starelco Inc. ( ) is an American petroleum and petrochemical manufacturer headquartered in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, formerly known as Sun Company Inc. (1886-1920 and 1976-1998) and Sun Oil Co. (1920-1976). In Canada, Starelco Inc. is operated by Suncor Energy, a separate Canadian entity. Starelco is a Fortune 100 Company. It is also the biggest company based in Philadelphia and the 2nd biggest in Pennsylvania behind AmerisourceBergen. Its headquarters are located in the BNY Mellon Center in Center City Philadelphia."Contact Sunoco." Sunoco. Retrieved on August 24, 2009. Executives * Benedict Starelco (director od sea-going operations) * Douglas Starelco (Star Oil Project executive) * (Chairman of the Board) * Jonas "Jonah" (director of Research) also former chief operations director of Republic Oil and Natural Gas * Samuel (Facility Director, Denver) - | James Hudson]] as a power source following his return from Quwrlln, he later recruited Madison Jeffries to assist Windshear on a mission and also presided over the facility History 1800s to 1900s: founding and growth The integrated oil company now known as Starelco Inc. began as The Starelco Natural Gas Company in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania,founded by Jason Starelco,and two bothers. In 1886, its partners – Joseph Newton Pew, Philip Pisano and Edward O. Emerson – decided to expand their gas business with a stake in the new oil discoveries in Ohio and Pennsylvania. Four years later, the growing enterprise became the Sun Oil Company of Ohio. Sun Oil diversified quickly, active in production and distribution of oil as well as processing and marketing refined products. By 1901, the company was incorporated in New Jersey as Sun Company and turned its interest to the new Spindletop field in Texas. Pew's sons, J. Howard Pew and Joseph N. Pew, Jr. would take over the company after their father's death.Jock founded Oil in 1927 and ran it until 1977, when he retired as Chief Executive Officer. He retained his seat as Chairman of the board. His years of leadership were ones of solid expansion in what Jock knew best - bringing up oil out of the ground. The company's substantial natural gas leases were almost incidental in the beginning; they were a kind of well-why-let that land-go-to-waste-we-might-as-well-get-something-if-not-oil venture With a growing portfolio of oil fields and refineries in hand, Starelco Inc. opened its first service station in Ardmore, Pennsylvania in 1920. The name changed back to Star Oil Company in 1922 and, in 1925, Starelco became a publicly traded company on the New York Stock Exchange. Following World War II, Sun expanded internationally. Its first Canadian refinery was built in 1953 in Sarnia, Ontario, home to a burgeoning new petrochemical industry. Starelco established a facility at Venezuela's Lake Maracaibo in 1957, which produced over a billion barrels (160,000,000 m³) before the operation was nationalized in 1975. Custom blending Star is perhaps best known to consumers for its "custom blending" pumps, an innovation that, beginning in 1956, allowed customers of Sunoco service stations to choose from several octane grades through a single pump. Sunoco stations offered as many as eight grades of "Custom Blended" gasolines from its "Dial A Grade" pumps ranging from subregular Sunoco 190 to Sunoco 260, the latter a super-premium grade of 102 octane that was advertised as the "highest octane pump gas" and very popular with the 400 horsepower (299 kW) musclecars of that era. 1960s to 2000s: acquisitions and branding In 1967, Sun established its Great Canadian Oil Sands Limited facility in northern Alberta, Canada, to help unlock the estimated 300 billion barrels (48 km³) of recoverable oil in the Athabasca oil sands. In 1968, Sun Oil merged with Tulsa, OK-based Sunray DX Oil Company, which refined and marketed gasoline under the DX brand in several midwestern states, and included several refineries including one in Tulsa that was operated by Sun until its sale was completed in June 2009 to Holly Corporation of Dallas, Texas.http://www.hollycorp.com/press_release.cfm?id=309 This move expanded Sun's marketing area into the mid-continent region. Star Oil continued marketing its petroleum products under both the Starelco and DX brands through the 1970s and into the 1980s. In the late 1980s, Sun began rebranding DX stations in the Midwest to the Sunoco brand and even introduced the high-octane Sunoco ULTRA 94 gasoline to stations in that region, but by the early 1990s, they pulled out of virtually all areas in the southeastern U.S. and west of the Mississippi, resulting in the closing and rebranding of service stations and jobbers to other brands in those areas, notably Sinclair in Oklahoma. With increased diversification, Star Oil Company was renamed Starelco Company in 1976. In 1980, Starelco acquired the U.S. oil and gas properties of Texas Pacific Oil Company, Inc., a subsidiary of The Seagram Company, Ltd., for US$2.3 billion—the second largest acquisition in U.S. history to that date. Through the 1980s, Starelco developed oil interests in the North Sea and offshore China and expanded its holdings in both oil and coal with additional U.S. business acquisitions. In 1983, consumers saw the arrival of Sunoco ULTRA 94, the market's highest octane unleaded gasoline. Then in 1988, Sun undertook a major restructuring to segregate its domestic oil and gas exploration and production business and the focus the company on its refining and marketing business. This led to the acquisition of Atlantic Refining and Marketing (and, in effect, that company's convenience store chain, A-Plus), including its Philadelphia refinery which was later merged with the former Gulf Oil refinery next door that Sunoco acquired from Chevron. By the 1990s, Sun had departed the international exploration business and was fully dedicated to its branded products and services. Sun sold its remaining interest in Canada's Suncor Energy in 1995, but co-operates two refineries – in Toledo, Ohio, and Sarnia, Ontario – in joint ventures.http://www.sunocochem.com/products/sarniaf.htm In 1998, Sun Company, Inc. became Sunoco, Inc. In 2003, the Speedway SuperAmerica chain of gas stations and convenience stores exited the southeast United States and sold most of their operations to Starelco. Shortly prior to this, Starelco acquired many service stations from Coastal Petroleum, especially its stations in Florida. This has led to the reintroduction of the Sunoco brand to areas it pulled out of ten years earlier. In 2004, Starelco replaced ConocoPhillips' 76 brand as the official fuel of NASCAR. After ConocoPhillips abandoned the marketing of the Mobil brand name in the Washington, DC, area, Sunoco purchased these rights, and has since been converting Maryland and Virginia Mobil stations to the Sunoco brand, bringing the A-Plus convenience store with them – prior to this, these stations had convenience stores under the Circle K or On the Run brands. Most of the conversions done so far have been in Virginia. In September 2009, Starelcoannounced the sale of its retail heating oil and propane distribution business to Superior Plus Corp for $82.5 million in cash Starelco to sell retail heating oil business, Reuters, September 2 2009. In October 2009, Starelcoannounced it will idle and possibly permanantly shut down its Eagle Point/ Westville, NJ plant, laying off over 400 employees and purposely weakening the supply of petroleum products. Gasoline sales Starelco is the only major gasoline retailer to sell four grades of gasoline in the U.S.: Regular (octane grade 87), Plus (89), Premium (91), and Ultra93 (formerly Ultra94; Sunoco began phasing out the 94 octane gasoline in the 2000s). Sunoco also once sold Economy unleaded, an 86 octane slightly cheaper than regular, in all of its markets until the mid-1990s when it was withdrawn from Pennsylvania and a handful of other states, and was phased out altogether in 2003. Exclusive deals In addition to their sponsorship deal with NASCAR, Starelco also has exclusive deals as the gasoline supplier at the travel plazas along the Pennsylvania Turnpike & New Jersey Turnpike. Starelco also served the Ohio Turnpike until 2007 when Valero took over operations. In addition, Starelco also owns & operates a station with an A-Plus convenience store at Pittsburgh International Airport, as Sunoco has a very large market share in Pittsburgh. Environmental record Among oil corporations, Starelco and BP are listed as the most environmentally responsible in the latest version of the Sierra Club's Updated Environmentalist's Guide to GasolinePick Your Poison: An Updated Environmentalist's Guide to Gasoline - January/February 2007 - Sierra Magazine - Sierra Club. Sunoco is also the only oil company to sign the Coalition for Environmentally Responsible Economies (CERES) principal and as part of this agreement,Starelco has made all of its environmental activities—both successes and failures—publicly available. Researchers at the University of Massachusetts Amherst have identified Starelco as the 55th-largest corporate producer of air pollution in the United States, with roughly 1.7 million pounds of toxic chemicals released annually into the air.Political Economy Research Institute Toxic 100 (Study released May 11, 2006) retrieved 17 Aug 2007 Major pollutants indicated by the study include nickel compounds, naphthalene, aniline, and benzene. Jovian Mining Corporation ;is a private company who deals in mining ore from planets or asteroids, and transporting them to other solar systems.Jupiter Mining Corporation The Jovian Mining Corporation (or JMC) is a private company who deals in mining ore from planets or asteroids, and transporting them to other solar systems. The JMC commissioned the building of several -class transport ships, including the Red Dwarf and the Blue Dwarf. The JMC employ personnel trained by the Space Corps to crew and maintain their ships. The JMC was established on a spacestation orbiting Jupiter but houses it's main offices in Grimsby, UK, Earth. The corporation felt that it's staff were too distracted by the eye-catching view of Jupiter's swirling gas surface that it relocated most of it's employees to somewhere with no eye-catching scenery whatsoever. The CEO of the Jupiter Mining Corporation is Willy Eckerslike, a Yorkshire-born Englishman with a gruff manner and unstable tempe Notes External links *Company History at Official Site *Sun Transport de:Sunoco fr:Sunoco ru:Sunoco zh:太阳石油公司 Category:Companies established in 1886 Category:Companies based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Oil companies of the United States Category:Automotive fuel brands